Question: After collecting eggs from his chickens, Dale puts the eggs into cartons to sell. Dale fills $15$ cartons and has $7$ eggs left over. Each carton holds $12$ eggs. How many eggs did Dale collect?
Explanation: We can multiply to find the total number of eggs in all $15$ cartons. $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ $12$ total eggs in cartons eggs per carton ${12} \times 15 = 180}$ We can add to find the total number of eggs, including the ${7}$ that were left over. $180$ $7$ total eggs total eggs in cartons eggs left over $180} +{7} = {187}$ Dale collected ${187}$ eggs.